This invention relates to a baby carriage and more particularly it relates to a stroller type baby carriage arranged so that it can be selectively set for a face-fronting push mode and a back-fronting push mode. The terms "stroller" and "baby carriage" are used interchangeably herein.
Heretofore, there have been two types of strollers, the back-fronting push type in which the person who pushes the carriage is facing the back of the baby in the stroller, and the face-fronting push type in which the person who pushes the carriage views the face of the baby. The selection of one or the other of these types depends on taste and on safety. Usually, the face-fronting push type is used for younger babies and the back-fronting push type for older babies.
It would be more convenient if the selection of the back-fronting push mode or face-fronting push mode could be made on a single baby carriage. Therefore, baby carriages constructed to be capable of selectively providing these two modes have been proposed.
However, it is required that the baby carriage be light in weight and simple in construction. Further, it is also an important requirement that the carriage or stroller has sufficient strength and durability. Therefore, it would be important to incorporate a mechanism which selectively provides the back-fronting push mode and the face-fronting push mode while satisfying these requirements.
On the other hand, the collapsible baby carriage is very convenient in connection with the use of transport facilities and has been widely used. In such collapsible baby carriage, the incorporation of a mechanism for providing collapsibility while satisfying said requirements including simple construction would encounter difficulties in design. Under these circumstances, the addition of a mechanism for selectively providing the back-fronting and face-fronting push modes would cause inconveniences including more complicated construction.